


Полгода

by miroveha



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Automail, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: Только из-за ее ранения им вообще пришлось покинуть Центр, оставив господина в одиночку защищать философский камень... но об этом она запрещала себе думать.





	

Повязки приходилось менять каждые несколько часов: от долгой дороги швы разошлись, и рана на правом плече — там, где раньше была рука — снова начала кровоточить. Ран Фан терпела боль молча. В своем увечье она была виновата сама: как и говорили старейшины их клана, самоуверенность все-таки ее подвела, заставив недооценить противника.

Но наконец они снова прибыли в маленький шумный город, где впервые столкнулись с Эдвардом Элриком, и Фу повел ее по лабиринту тесных улочек одному лишь ему знакомой дорогой. Только из-за ранения Ран Фан они шли по низу, а не выбрали путь через крыши: в нормальных обстоятельствах анонимность связного клана Яо была бы первоочередной.

Только из-за ее ранения им вообще пришлось покинуть Центр, оставив господина в одиночку защищать философский камень... но об этом она запрещала себе думать.

Остановившись у знакомой ободранной двери, Фу выстучал кодовый сигнал. Ждать ответа пришлось недолго: почти сразу дверь приоткрылась достаточно, чтобы они могли войти, и так же быстро захлопнулась за их спинами. С прошлого визита задворки лавки мистера Бо, куда их впустили через черный вход, ничуть не изменились.

— Деньги, связи, укрытие? — сразу спросил мистер Бо, не размениваясь на приветствия и любезности. Затем он разглядел пустой рукав плаща Ран Фан и немного побледнел: — Врача?

— Механика автоброни, — сказал Фу. — Лучшего, что можно достать за деньги. И который не станет болтать.

— Это Долина Раш, — отозвался мистер Бо. — Здесь вы найдете любого механика на свой вкус. Присядьте пока: мне нужно сделать пару звонков.

Фу взглядом приказал ей занять продавленный диван, и Ран Фан неохотно подчинилась. Чтобы отвлечься от боли, она принялась разглядывать барахло, которым были под завязку набиты полки вокруг. К мистеру Бо приходили со своей добычей множество воров не только из города, но и всего региона, и в задней части лавки стояла только малая часть его огромной коллекции. Причудливые деревянные статуэтки откуда-то из Аэруго спокойно соседствовали с серебряным фамильным сервизом, а изогнутые кинжалы — со старинными камеями и рамками для фотографий.

Из оцепенелого рассматривания разных безделушек ее вырвало лишь появление мистера Бо с ещё одним незнакомым мужчиной — судя по саквояжу в руке, это был либо обещанный автомеханик, либо все-таки врач. Ран Фан мысленно отругала себя за то, что не заметила их приближения.

— Доктор Майер, это те самые клиенты, о которых я говорил.

— Вижу. — Доктор повернулся к Ран Фан: — Как давно ампутировали руку?

— Пару дней назад, — ответил вместо нее Фу.

— Тогда немного проще. Мистер Бо, покажите нам укромное место, где я мог бы осмотреть рану?

Их отвели на второй этаж над лавкой: здесь же они с господином и Фу ночевали по прибытии из Сина, когда впервые останавливались в этом городе. Уложив Ран Фан на жесткую кровать из грубых досок, доктор осторожно распустил уже промокшие повязки и нахмурился при виде раны:

— Кто проводил ампутацию?

— Я сама, — коротко ответила Ран Фан, стараясь не выдать в голосе своей слабости. — Кинжалом.

Она прекрасно помнила, как кромсала собственные сухожилия, не обращая внимания на скользящую от крови рукоять куная в левой руке и адскую боль. Кости сломал противник, мышцы порвать было несложно. К счастью, господин согласился привязать ее отрезанную руку к бродячей собаке: сама бы Ран Фан уже не смогла.

Доктор несколько секунд вглядывался ей в лицо, пытаясь понять, шутит она или нет. Затем опустил взгляд на остатки руки:

— Стежки накладывал хороший специалист, но сама культя очень неровная — сложно будет провести операцию. К тому же вы растревожили рану...

— Отрежьте ещё, если надо, — сказала Ран Фан. В конце концов, терять ей было нечего.

Судя по выражению его лица, доктор хотел сказать что-то, но передумал.

— Когда вы сможете начать операцию? — спросил Фу, наблюдавший за ними из угла комнаты.

— Порт для подсоединения к нервам я могу поставить прямо сейчас, но саму броню... — доктор помедлил, — на сборку потребуется от трех до семи дней — в зависимости от выбранной вами модели.

— Как можно быстрее, — сказал Фу. — Мы оплатим надбавку за срочность.

— Ставьте порт, — тихо потребовала Ран Фан. — Сейчас.

В этот раз доктор не стал больше ни спрашивать, ни возражать. Раскрыв саквояж, он начал вынимать оттуда бутыль с анестетиком, бинты, скальпель и множество других инструментов, назначения которых Ран Фан не понимала.

Он вколол ей небольшую дозу морфия — на время хирургической операции; к тому моменту, как настанет время подключать порт к нервам, чувствительность должна вернуться в полной мере. Иначе тело начнет отторгать технику, как только пройдет действие лекарств, объяснял доктор.

Ран Фан его уже не слушала: морфий затмил разум, и без того ослабленный потрясениями последних дней; все, что она помнила после этого — лишь пустоту и вспышки режущей боли.

***

Она очнулась от того, что адски хотела пить.

— Тише, тише, — сказал кто-то рядом.

К ее губам приставили стакан с водой, и Ран Фан жадно выпила все до последней капли. Только после этого она смогла сосредоточиться настолько, чтобы рассмотреть над собой лицо доктора Мейера. Сквозь маленькое окошко над крышей пробивался солнечный свет.

— Сколько я спала? — едва ворочая языком, спросила Ран Фан.

— Несколько часов. Я лишь недавно закончил отлаживать ваш порт.

— Я... я должна... — Ран Фан попыталась сесть, и доктор тут же бросился к ней, пытаясь уложить обратно. Голова ее была будто забита серой ватой. — Господин ждет...

— Ты бесполезна для господина калекой, — послышался голос Фу. Он сидел у входной двери и смотрел на нее в упор. — Сначала приведи себя в порядок.

Ран Фан дернулась, будто он ее ударил, но позволила доктору уложить себя на подушки.

— Кроме того, — успокаивающе заметил доктор, — реабилитация и освоение автоброни все равно занимают не меньше нескольких лет. Пара часов не сыграет никакой роли.

— Полгода, — сказала Ран Фан, глядя в потолок.

— Я... простите, что?

— Полгода, — повторила Ран Фан. — За это время я справлюсь с реабилитацией.

Врач начал шокировано возражать, что это невозможно, чистый абсурд, нервы попросту не выдержат такой нагрузки!.. — но Ран Фан уже снова его не слушала. Если Эдвард Элрик смог за год, значит, она управится за половину этого срока.

В конце концов, ее ждал господин — и она не имела права снова его подвести.


End file.
